


How Wally asked Dick out in the most round about way ever

by afincf_tirwer



Series: All the times Wally was terrified of the Batfamily [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluffy, Getting Together, I hope, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Tiny Swear, Plushies, Protectiveness, Wally is a dork, daddy bats, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally has decided to ask out his best friend, the boy wonder. But first he had to figure out how to do it and most terrifying of all get Batman's approval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Wally asked Dick out in the most round about way ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey another work from me. As usual if you spot any mistakes or think the rating is wrong please tell me. Thanks. Hope you guys like this one too. Kudos and comments are always super appreciated and anyway here it is.

 

Wally walked through the busy arcade looking for a game that was worth spending money on. He dismissed the roulette machine, driving games, first person shooters and coin cascades. Wally huffed out a breath; it was the first free time he’d had in a long time and he couldn’t even find a good game. Instead of admitting defeat he continued to wander through the arcade clinging to the hope he would find something worth the trip. His eyes flickered up to look at the grabber claw games and then they brightened. He saw a game with superhero plushies but not just any plushies: Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy and Robin plushies. Wally barely stopped himself from speeding over to the machine. He pressed his face close the glass and he knew immediately that he wouldn’t be leaving until he won every single plushies. He snickered to himself imagining the looks on the other boy’s faces; especially Roy’s when he saw his own plushie because it wasn’t of Red Arrow. Wally dug out the required money before he began to manipulate the claw. When he snagged a mini Aqualad he grinned but the claw released it just before it could drop down the chute. “Damn.” Wally scowled remembering why he normally avoided these games like the plague.

 

He nearly gave up on the stupid game after the same thing happened three more times but he so wanted to see the reactions the plushies would get and Robin would be so whelmed to get a plushie as it was so cute. Wally’s lips twitched up in a small smile at the thought of the dark-haired boy wonder. Ever since Wally met Robin he couldn’t help but harbour a small crush on the younger boy which soon turned into sickening adoration after he got to know him better. When Dick revealed who he was against Batman’s wishes Wally knew he had fallen, hook line and sinker. Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into Wally’s head; he could use this plushie to ask Dick out. The speedster’s brain immediately started to whirr with ideas but first he had to retrieve the stupid toys.

 

After half an hour Wally finally managed to collect all four toys. He boxed the Speedy and Aqualad plushies ready to gift but kept the Robin plushie out. He flopped onto his bed to think about how he should word his confession. He didn’t want it to seem rushed or stupid nor did he want to get anyone else involved. His mind wandered to think about Dick and what he enjoyed. The idea came to him all at once; he bolted up as if struck by lightning. He knew that Dick prided himself on his detective skills so he had come up with a brilliant idea. Unfortunately it not only meant he had to bring in more people he also had to ask the BIG BAD BAT _**(Yes that deserves all caps)**_ for permission to date the little bird. Wally shivered in fear; although Dick had told him multiple times that Batman wasn’t that bad Wally was sure that if he asked if he could date Robin he would find himself buried six feet under before he could blink. Wally took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. Dick Grayson was going to be worth it so if asking the Bat’s permission was what it took then that is what he would do. Hopefully he’d survive the experience.

 

A few days later Wally found himself outside Wayne Manor with his heart pounding like a drum and his knees felt weak. He breathed in a shaky breath before knocking on the huge doors. A few moments later Alfred opened the doors and he looked surprised to see Wally on the doorstep.

 

“Ah good afternoon Master West. I’m afraid Master Grayson isn’t here at the moment. He has gone to visit Miss Gordon.” Wally tried for a smile but he knew it was weak because Alfred just raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“I know Dick isn’t home at the moment. That’s the reason I’m here today. Is Mr Wayne free right now? I have something I want to ask him.” Alfred didn’t answer but he led Wally into the manor before sitting him down and leaving, presumably to see if Batman was in the mood to see young, red-haired speedsters. Soon Alfred returned and gestured for Wally to follow him. Wally was led to Bruce’s study. Alfred left Wally standing there his heart thumping even harder but after a deep breath he worked up the courage to knock on the heavy oak door.

  
“Come in.” Wally swallowed hard, hoping to dispel his nerves even though he knew it was a futile attempt but he still entered the study. Batman raised an eyebrow at Wally and he opened his mouth, desperately pleading that his voice wouldn’t crack during this. He had prepared his speech but standing in front of the man who could make the hardest of criminals wet their pants was terrifying enough on its own but asking to date his ward would surely end in death. Wally started to talk anyway.

 

“Um so you might be wondering why I’m bothering you today so I’ll tell you straight. I’d like your permission or blessing I guess to ask Dick out so I guess that’s why I’m here.” Batman didn’t say a single word and continued to study Wally carefully. Before Wally could speak again Batman started to talk.

 

“Why exactly do you want to date Robin?” The question was short and simple only requiring a short answer but Wally was so nervous he started to babble.

 

“Well he’s so amazing. I mean he is smart, brave, and handsome and he’s also a sarcastic little bird but he’s funny as well. Also have you seen him work on the bars? I don’t know how he’s that flexible yet he is. He also cares for people and is my best friend. He knows me well and also doesn’t act stuck up which he totally could because he works with _the_ Batman which is so something you can brag about but he doesn’t and he always makes me laugh and I just want to take him out and treat him like he deserves.” Wally abruptly shut up, realising that he had been telling Batman in great detail how much he wanted to date Robin. Batman narrowed his eyes causing Wally to want to fidget but he held off his impulse. As Batman scrutinised the young speedster he couldn’t find any reason for Dick not to date him. He seemed to be sincere and the fact he asked permission helped his cause. Batman held back a sigh. He had hoped that he wouldn’t have to deal with this for a few more years but it seemed that it was time to deal with this now.

 

“I see no issue with you dating Dick. However I do have a few rules. This will not carry into your regular lives. If two sets of red haired and black haired boys get together at the same time it won’t be hard to put two and two together. Second you will not touch Dick…sexually at all. Kissing will be acceptable but nothing else. Thirdly you will not let this interfere with your missions. Do I make myself clear?” Wally swallowed. Inside he was dancing with glee at the permission but unfortunately his nerves got the better of him again and his brain to mouth filter had shut down.

  
“Will there be a point at which I can touch Dick sexually?” The second the words left his mouth Wally yelped in fear at the murder that blazed in the Batman’s eyes. He glared at Wally causing him to want to bolt but he kept his feet grounded as Batman spoke.

 

“The point at which you can touch Dick sexually is so far in the future you do not have to worry about it for a long long time.” Wally nodded desperately and Batman dismissed him with a jerk of his head so Wally lunged for the door and disappeared. He located Alfred again and whispered his request in the old butler’s ear. Alfred smiled at the young boy and promised to grant his wish. Wally left Wayne Manor with his nerves shot but content that his plan was well on its way to completion and hopefully by the end Dick would be his boyfriend.

 

When Dick returned from Barbara’s house Bruce was acting strange all through dinner. He didn’t seem upset just preoccupied with his own thoughts. Dick didn’t worry because Bruce often got wrapped up in his own thoughts. However when Bruce said he had something to complete in his room so he didn’t have to attend patrol Dick couldn’t help the silver of worry that trickled down his spine but as usual Bruce refused to elaborate. After he finished his meal he raced up to his room to take a look at the ‘thing’ Bruce referred to.

 

To Dick’s surprise there was a small Robin plushie sitting on his bed with a small piece of paper propped up next to it. He picked up the note and his nose picked up a gentle smell of apple which seemed mixed with currents and pineapple before settling into jasmine and vanilla. It was so familiar but Dick couldn’t quite place where he had smelt it before. He looked at the note hoping to glean something from the handwriting but to his frustration it had been typed. It read: “Hey little birdie. I guess you’re wondering what it going on here. Well I am your secret admirer and I’m asking you out right now. So if you can guess who I am before the clock strikes midnight then go to Gotham Park to see if your deduction is correct. Here are your clues: Flames follow me as I travel, green will always be part of me and my fear of hunger is real. Oh and one rule, you must come in costume. Hope to see you soon birdie.” Dick blinked at the note in confusion. At first glance it seemed suspicious like a trap but Bruce would never let him wander blindly into danger. Maybe it was a training exercise Dick told himself. He glanced at the clock, noting he had two hours, before looking at the note again.

 

Twenty minutes later Dick still couldn’t place the smell clinging to the note and the clues wouldn’t click in his mind. He read them again for what seemed like the hundredth time. “Flames follow me as I travel, green will always be part of me and my fear of hunger is real.” Dick groaned in frustration. He had been training under Batman since he was nine yet he couldn’t even solve the simple clues this ‘secret admirer’ had left for him. He sniffed the note again before huffing out a breath and he stood up to get dressed. He pulled on his suit and suddenly he froze. He could smell that scent that was on the note on his uniform. He sniffed at the shirt; remembering that last time he didn’t bother to put the suit in the wash after Wally sprayed him with his cologne. Dick stiffened in shock. Wally! “He sent the note?” Dick thought to himself in confusion. He grabbed the note again realising how everything matched up. Robin’s heart was speeding up in excitement and hope. “Could Wally return my feelings?” Dick thought to himself while he secured his mask to his face with slightly trembling hands.

 

Robin climbed out of his bedroom window and had to hold back a laugh when he saw all the defences were still active. Bruce planned to make this a challenge for him. Robin narrowed his eyes before carefully avoiding the traps, triggers and alarms. Soon he was on his way to Gotham Park, flipping from rooftop to rooftop. When he landed outside the park he paused before entering carefully. Just because it was supposed to be a safe meeting didn’t mean that someone might ambush him. To his delight he spotted Wally sitting under a tree dressed in his own uniform. Wally glanced up and caught sight of Dick and he sped over to his friend.

 

“Hey little birdie. I guess you figured out my little riddle. It took you less time than I expected. Impressive.” Dick blinked at his friend in surprise.

 

“You really like me in that way?” He asked quietly causing Wally to look at his friend in surprise.

 

“Well yeah and I was kind of hoping you liked me back because I had to ask Batman’s permission to set all this up and it was absolutely terrifying and would you please stop laughing it was traumatising.” Dick continued to cackle at his friend’s story as he elaborated on how he asked when he would be allowed to touch Dick sexually.

 

“I cannot believe you actually asked Batman when you could touch his ward sexually, I'm surprised you lived to tell the tale.” Dick got out between his gasps of laughter. Wally pouted at the obvious delight Robin was taking in his misfortune.

 

“I see why your name is Dick you are acting like one right now. But in all seriousness do you want to be my boyfriend?” Dick snapped out of his laughter and looked at his friend with a soft smile gracing his lips before he pulled Wally down into a gentle kiss. Both boys tried to convey their affection through the kiss and Wally looked giddy when they broke apart. “I guess that’s a yes?” Dick huffed out a laugh but he nodded. Wally literally vibrated with joy and before Dick could react he was scooped up into his now boyfriend’s arms and whisked back to Wayne Manor in seconds. Wally hovered in Dick’s room and Dick held in a laugh at Wally's unsubtly but he tossed him a spare shirt that he had left once when he’d slept over once. Wally yanked it over his head and soon both boys were slipping under the duvet together. Wally wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist pulling him close. Dick suddenly wondered what would happen when Bruce came in to wake him up tomorrow morning and saw Wally wrapped around him. Dick couldn’t be bothered to bring it up. It would be Wally’s problem after all. Mind calmed he settled down to sleep, enjoying the smell of Wally and he was soon soothed by Wally's steady breathing. He could feel the calmness sink into his bones. Life was just perfect at that moment and Dick was going to enjoy it before Bruce came in the next morning and tried to kill Wally for sleeping in the same bed as his ward.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't that clear the clues are basically referring to Wally's hair, eyes and metabolism. "Flames follow me as I travel, green will always be part of me and my fear of hunger is real." Oh and the cologne I mentioned is real, it's called Aventus and it's made by the House of Creed I think.


End file.
